


Serted

by oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Sequel, brief appearances from other PJO characters, longer chapters, unwords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo/pseuds/oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo
Summary: Percy had high hopes for a completely normal graduation, but since he's a demigod that would never happen. Especially when the Team and Wonder Woman interfere. Would one last quest give Percy the life he wants? Or will it end with the half-bloods and Justice League at war? Hopefully, we'll find out.





	1. Graduating Teens and Invisible Ships

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the promised sequel to Sulting. I stress that this story is a lot better (in my opinion) than the first story but I'll always love Sulting more. I'm hoping to be a quicker updater than I was with the last story. But no matter how quickly I update I hope everyone enjoys this story!

Percy Jackson looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled at it. His black graduation cap topped his equally dark hair and the gown made him look like a nun. He loved it. To be honest, Percy would wear nothing but his birthday suit, he was just happy to be graduating with his class.

"You look so handsome," Sally said as she came up behind him. Her smiling face and small figure were shown in the reflection of his full body mirror.

His mother kissed his cheek, "Thanks." Percy replied as he turned towards her.

She clutched his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Are you _really_ sure you want to go to college in California."

Percy groaned, "Paul! Mom's questioning my life choices again!"

Paul Blofis popped his head into Percy's room, "Sally let him live his life, he's practically a grown man."

"Plus, I've done tons of more dangerous stuff than going to college."

"And it's free!"

"Yeah, mom, it's free!"

Sally sighed, "It's not about the money! It's about the people!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "The Romans? You love Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Rey-"

"I like _them_!" Sally interrupted, "But what about the evil, manipulating ones you told me about?"

"That's Octavian, and he exploded anyway."

Sally seemed like she was going to retort but there was a hard knock at the door.

"That must be Annabeth," Percy said, happy for a distraction.

Paul had already opened the door when Percy and Sally walked out of his room. Annabeth stood in the living room in a short gray dress, which shocked her boyfriend because she usually never wears a dress. She kept a suspiciously large bag at her side and still wore her familiar silver owl earrings.

"You look great," Percy said as he ruffled her curly blonde hair.

She pushed him away and greeted Sally with a hug.

"So, Annabeth…"

"Yes Ms. Jac- Blofis," she said.

"Are you going to that Roman college too?" Annabeth immediately frowned in confusion.

"C'mon Annie!" Percy rushed her out of the house. "We're gonna be late if we don't move along. See you guys later!" he quickly shut the door behind himself.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked a bit confused.

"Nothing important," Percy sighed. The couple got into Annabeth's car and began their drive to Goode High School.

Annabeth continuously glancing at Percy and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel in a nervous fashion.

Percy sighed, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"It's just that…" Annabeth trailed off.

"You don't think it's safe for me to go outside yet?" he said with amusement.

"It's okay for you to go outside!" she shouted, "But this is so out in the open, everyone can you see you!"

Percy smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It'll be fine, some of the strongest demigods will be there. And they already know not to underestimate us."

Percy recalled when Leo, Reyna, Nico, Frank, and Calypso first told the rest of the Seven about their great escape from the clutches of superpowered good-doers. The Seven, Reyna, Calypso, Chiron, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the head counselors were the only ones (they actually seem like quite a lot of people if you list them) who knew about what happened. They were trying to avoid mass panic in the camps, so it was kept on the down low.

Leo and Calypso hadn't been able to get much information out the superheroes but they realized that their true target was Percy all along. They also knew that no one in the Justice League, save Princess Diana, knew about the existence of demigods. It needed to stay that way, the half-bloods weren't looking for war and they doubt that the superheroes were too.

Annabeth smiled back at her boyfriend. "I'm glad it's just us, Nico, Reyna, Grover, Rachel, and Calypso." By us, she meant the Seven. They were her team and her equals, "All of CHB wanted to come."

"Imagine that!" Percy laughed, "A bunch of armored teenagers marching out onto the football field."

Annabeth chuckled, "With Clarisse leading them! 'Hey, Jackson, I hope you're smart enough to wear pants under that dress!'" Annabeth laughed even harder at her imitation of the daughter of Ares's voice, but she heard Percy's laughter die out.

She looked at her boyfriend. Percy looked straight in front of himself with pursed lips.

"Please tell me that you…"

"How was I supposed to know that I needed pants!"

"Oh, my gods you can't actually be this stupid," Annabeth said exasperatedly.

"I thought it was like a dress! You don't wear pants under a dress!"

"It's a graduation gown, you always wear clothes under a gown, Seaweed Brain!"

"Just drive us back home."

 

The football field of Goode High School was completely remade for the graduation. There were folding chairs in neat rows and columns on the field and a stage was pushed out in front of the chairs. Friends and family of the students filled the bleachers that usually hold fans for football games.

Percy scanned the crowds on the bleachers and found his friends and family. It was pretty easy considering they were all holding a very large sign that read: WE'RE SURPRISE YOU MADE IT THIS FAR TOO. It was attracting a lot of stares.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Grover asked looking at the sign Piper, Hazel, and Rachel Dare held together.

"This is an amazing idea!" Piper flashed a blinding smile.

"You only say that because you three came up with it," Jason smirked. He was dressed in jeans and his old Camp Jupiter shirt. He was the only one present who wasn't dressed formally. Even Nico was wearing a white dress shirt but still kept his black boots and ripped jeans.

Frank smiled nervously at Nico who did not return is uneasy happiness. The Chinese-Canadian got stuck sitting next to Ghost King because Hazel abandoned him to hold an embarrassing poster.

"So…" Frank started trying to make conversation, "Where do you think Leo and Calypso are?"

"Not here... luckily," Nico muttered. "I'm only here because Ms. Blofis promised me a blue cake."

Sally looked up at the son of Hades, "Cake that you'll get when you put a smile on your face." Nico attempted to smile but it looked more like he was baring his teeth.

Sally turned around, "Now… Annabeth where's Percy again?" she asked.

"He's the one in the middle of the right section. He's the only one with a bright green trident on his cap."

"Oh, I see him!" Sally pulled out her camera and began snapping pictures. "PERCY, HONEY! LOOK OVER HERE!" she screamed as loudly as possible.

The outburst was followed by laughter that erupted from everyone on the field. Percy, naturally, stood and waved at his mother causing the students and crowd to laugh even harder.

"Sally!" Paul hissed through clenched teeth, "Sit down! You're embarrassing him!"

Sally sat down, "He's fine, look he's enjoying the attention."

Annabeth sighed and Reyna patted her on the back in a comforting way, very un-Reyna of her. She must be in a good mood today.

"Don't worry Annabeth," she whispered to her, "Nothing more eventful than that should happen today."

Annabeth hoped she didn't just jinx them.

 

Percy yawned as they went through the long list of names, most people he didn't know. He was feeling kind of nervous. He had already been embarrassed once today (twice if you count forgetting to wear pants), he wasn't looking to fall flat on his face in front of all these people.

"Perseus Jackson" Was it his turn to go up already? A loud rumble of cheers echoed in a specific area of the bleachers, of course, it was where his friends and family were. He waved nervously at them again as walked to the stage.

It was silly, he's over here worrying about getting a piece of paper from an old guy in charge of a bunch of teens when he's faced off against monsters, titans, and everything in between. This was no big deal. The worse thing that could happen was a god (if it was really the worse case scenario it would be Zeus) could come falling from the sky and abduct him for some quest. Or he could be abducted in general. By aliens, or something like that.

The walk to the stage seemed ridiculously long, but finally climbing up those steps and shaking the hands of all the school officials, it felt like he was turning a new page in his life. He could move to New Rome, go to college, and live with Annabeth. No more quests no more monsters, just him and Annabeth living together like normal people. Percy got to the principal, shook his hand, and reached for his diploma.

Suddenly something hit him in the neck, it only felt like a mosquito bite but the effect was immediate. He felt tired and dazed, darkness approached him quickly. It was too late to see who did it, he was already on the ground. But he had a moment to think: Wow, I really hope these aren't aliens.

Annabeth watched the scene play out in silence. Suddenly she found herself running down to the field while pulling the Drakon Bone Sword out of her purse. Worry was consuming her. _Stop_ , she told herself, _and think_. That's what she did best.

She began assessing the situation. What happened? Percy passed out. Why did he pass out? Something hit him, she saw him touch his neck. It could be a dart of some kind. Probably filled with poison. Most importantly, who did it? If it was a monster, they would've just eaten him. The giants, titans, and Gaea were all history. The gods would have at least tried to be more subtle. She was missing something, a big clue.

Out of nowhere, Percy's (hopefully) sleeping body started floating. There's her clue. Who could turn invisible and had a grudge against- Annabeth didn't even finish her own thought, she already knew the answer. The Justice League and their little friends.

The problem was Annabeth had to be able to see them to beat them. She looked up and saw Jason flying his way over to Percy, armed with his gladius. She looked back at the stage. There was still a large stack of diplomas waiting to be handed to the students.

"Jason!" she screamed, it caught his attention immediately. "Wind! Blow the wind… _papers_!" The words weren't coming out of her mouth right. Her mind was caught between worrying over Percy and processing the situation. Where did the attack come from? Were there more than one of them? Who was lifting Percy away from her? Did the stage seem to be getting farther and farther away or was it just her?

Jason looked really confused for about two seconds, then he seemed to understand what she was saying and flew faster to the stage. He swooped down near the stage and started up a big gust of wind to move the diplomas but not strong enough to pick Percy up.

The papers all flew in one direction and hit something that neither Annabeth nor Jason could see. But the being covered in paper gave the demigods an advantage, the person was visible and confused. Annabeth stopped for a second to watch what happened next.

Jason raised his gladius and willed it into a javelin. Suddenly, the sky got dark and lightning flashed brightly. The loudest clap of thunder Annabeth had ever heard followed the lightning. Jason's javelin was raised so high that Annabeth was afraid it would attract lightning itself and he aimed for the floating diplomas. That's when she realized something.

"Wait! Jason-" she tried to scream, but it was too late. Jason let his javelin go. It flew through the air and hit its target spot on. But the only damage it did was to the papers. There was a small, burning hole in the middle of one of the diplomas.

Jason looked puzzled. "Hey Annabeth," he called over to her, "I think they're mortal."

" _Really_?" she called back, "I would've _never_ known."

Jason seemed like he was going to say some witty retort, but was interrupted by a large object flying through the air and hitting him in the neck, practically choking him. It was obviously not a normal flying debris. It was actually quite small and it promptly attached to Jason where it hit him. As soon as the object was fastened to him, Jason began falling. Annabeth heard him cry out, she didn't know if it was in fear or surprise, as he fell and heard his loud grunt when he landed. He laid still, probably knocked out. If it was a normal person they would have died, good thing it was Jason and he was used to getting knocked out.

"Bullseye!" a voice cried. A head popped out from behind the stage. It looked like a younger kid, maybe Hazel's age, he had black hair and a playful smile on his face. He had a mask on so it was hard to see the rest of his face. Finally, Annabeth thought, a target I can see. She raced towards the stage, running faster than the way she was before. But someone was much faster than her. So much so that they were a blur, all she did was blink and Percy and Jason were gone.

Annabeth looked around. The black-haired boy was long gone and the diplomas had lost their shape and now laid flat against the ground. She searched for where they went, the black-haired boy, the invisible man, and the speedy blur.

Then there was a big blast of wind that blew everything around her. It wasn't Jason, he had a lot more control than that. She heard a sound, like something was taking off. It was really, really loud, then it got quieter and quieter until it was gone. Annabeth looked around, perplexed. Then she almost facepalmed at her stupidity.

They took off in an invisible plane. Leo mentioned that.

The students, the crowd, and the school officials were all quiet for a moment, then they all panicked at once. While this commotion surrounded her, Annabeth sunk to the ground. For the third time in her life, she had lost Percy Jackson. But she quickly regained hope, because this was the first time out of those three that she actually knew where he was.


	2. Kidnapped Teen and Mysterious Voices

The Team all gathered in the Bio-Ship and congratulated themselves on their successful kidnapping.

Raquel, who was still trying to get a hang of all of this, looked uncomfortable. "Should we really be this happy that we just kidnapped someone from their graduation?" she questioned. She glanced at the now gownless Perseus Jackson, both his cap and gown fell off when Kid Flash ran him into the ship.

"We're not happy because we kidnapped someone," Wally said, "We're happy because we _successfully_ kidnapped someone."

Raquel still didn't look comfortable with that explanation but Robin high-fived the speedster. "Plus," Robin said with a smile, "We got another person, as a bonus."

"You'll get used to it," Zatanna whispered to Raquel with a smile.

Zatanna looked at the 2 teens who were tied up in the back of the Bio-Ship. Perseus Jackson was apparently some big villainous character but he actually looked friendly, at least when he's asleep. He was tall and muscular, but still lean. He was also a bit older than her (at least 4 years considering he was graduating) and handsome, not like that had anything to do with the former statement. Same went for the blond, bespectacled stranger, but he seemed a little bigger than Jackson. Zatanna wanted to claim that she was sizing them up if there was some type of struggle, but it was more like she was checking them out.

She moved closer to the boys to get a better look, then she saw something weird on their arms. She moved until she was a few inches from their bodies, she held the blond's arm in her hand and inspected the black markings. It was an eagle with lots of lines and the letters S, P, Q, and R. She turned to Jackson and flip over his arm only to see similar markings, but instead of an eagle, he had a trident and only one line.

 _ **Free them.**_ Zatanna jumped and looked around. She looked at M'gann but she showed no sign of even acknowledging Zatanna, she was too engrossed in a (one-sided) conversation with Conner. She turned back to Jackson and she heard the voice again. **_Free them._ ** This time instead of jumping she squeezed his arm a little too hard. The teen groaned like he was waking from a long nap. Zatanna dropped his arm and quickly stepped away.

She turned towards the Team, "Guys, I think he's waking up." The Team promptly turned away from whatever conversations they were having to look at Jackson. He was starting to struggle against his bonds.

"Here," Artemis said, handing Zatanna an Inhibitor Collar, "Just put this on him."

Zatanna quickly fastened the collar onto him. Robin patted her shoulder in approval.

Jackson spoke without opening his eyes, "So this is what it feels like to be Jason." his voice was strained like he was still half asleep.

He opened his eyes slowly, "If you're gonna eat us just do it now and get it over with." He blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes. Then he looked at the superheroes with confusion.

What really surprised them is when he smiled, "Thank the gods!" he raved, "You're not monsters!"

He turned towards the blond and elbowed him wake. "Hey, Jason. Jason! Guess what?" he exclaimed once the teen groggily opened his eyes. "They're mortals!"

The blond boy, Jason, looked much less animated. "Yay. Mortals," he said, his eyes still barely opened behind his skewed glasses.

Zatanna was hoping they would be more normal than Leo Valdez, now she knew she was wrong.

 

Zatanna sat in front of Jason Grace in one of the interrogation room. They were alone, everyone else decided to watch Jackson's interrogation instead. They took Grace's fingerprints and did a few DNA test and finally learned who he was, but just like Jackson, he had large parts of his file missing. Especially the part of his file where it described how he came back to life. Grace was supposed to be dead. In fact, he had died when he was around two years old, technically he went missing but was never found and presumed dead. Same went for his sister, Thalia Grace, a few years after he "died". Their mother was an 80's starlet who suffered from alcohol abuse later in her life, which was also the cause of the car accident that killed her. A family filled with tragedy.

He seemed much more serious than Jackson, he was a man of few words. Or he hated her. Which made a lot of sense considering they kidnapped them. Zatanna continuously tried to lighten the mood and get him to talk, a skill she learned from Black Canary.

"So…" Zatanna started, "How'd you get that scar?" Not a great mood-lightener. He seemed very stoic and probably got it in a bad fight or something.

"I tried to eat a stapler." he answered with the same stony expression.

Zatanna put her head on the table and sighed. She knew she shouldn't be showing so much weakness in front of the enemy, but this was going nowhere. What was she even interrogating him for? All the information was with Jackson. Raquel should be doing this job since she was the new kid.

 _Why haven't I used magic on him?_ She asked herself. But whenever she thought that there was a voice that whispered for her not to. The voice was a quiet, wispy, and alluring. Zatanna wanted to meet the person with the voice and listen to them speak up close. But at the same time, it was like an annoying hissing in the back of her mind, reminding her that she wasn't alone. This wasn't the first time she had heard the voice either. When Leo Valdez and his mysterious girlfriend escaped that's when she first heard it. But it usually came to her in weird, trippy dreams, never when she was awake. The worst effect had was making it hard to sleep at night. But lately it's been talking to her 24/7 and it was kind of driving her crazy.

_**If you listen to what I say you're suffering would end. Give yourself to me and I will grant you eternal-** _

"Would you shut up for once!" Zatanna screamed at nothing.

Grace raised an eyebrow.

Zatanna smiled, "Sorry, I'm hearing things. Like a stupid voice that will not _shut up_." she kind of grumbled that last part. "But let's not talk about me, let's talk you."

Apparently, Grace heard what she said about stupid voice. "What kind of voices?" he asked, "Are they telling you to do things? Do you want to listen to them?"

His electric blue eyes met her own, "Are you one of us?"

"What do you mean?" Zatanna felt the control of the interrogation slipping from her hands.

"Do you always feel like you're being watched? How's your relationship with your biological family? How many times in the last few months have you almost died?"

"Woah, slow down." The magician was more than surprised. This is the most he's talked since they kidnapped him.

"None of that stuff?" he pondered while scratching his chin. "Well, maybe you aren't a demigod."

"A demigod? Like the stuff from legends?"

"Like the stuff from _myths_." he corrected.

"But none of that is real, though. It's just a silly religion made up by some Greeks."

Grace winced, "You shouldn't say."

Zatanna was about to ask him what the problem was but she found out for herself. The voice in her head became less charming and more authoritative.

_**HOW DARE YOU REFER TO THE GODS AS SILLY. YOU SHOULD WATCH YOUR TONGUE MORTAL CHILD.** _

Zatanna gripped her head as if she was trying to keep it from splitting. "Oh. My. God." she said in pain.

"Gods, actually," Grace chuckled.

"Okay, Grace. You better explain what's going on right now." Since her head was still spinning her threat was less than empty.

"It's Jason." Jason smiled (he really was quite handsome). "And I'd be happy to tell you anything."

 

Percy continued to hum the tune that was stuck in his head. It didn't help it go away, of course, but he really did like the sound of it. The young son of Poseidon looked up at his oppressors. They looked a little younger than himself. The girl, who was standing, was Artemis. Which couldn't possibly be a coincidence because she was also holding a bow. She had blonde hair and a scowl on her face, a lot like Annabeth but a lot less scary.

"We would like it if you would answer at least a few of our questions, Mr. Jackson." And then there was this guy. His name was Aqualad, which is really weird. But Percy recognized it as his superhero name. He kept calling him "Mr. Jackson" and asking him weird questions. He actually reminds him a lot of Jason.

They didn't look alike, though. Aqualad had a shaved blond head and dark skin which had a bunch of black tattoos on it. He held himself up high and had a natural aura of authority. The three of them could probably be friends if they weren't in such a… compromising situation.

"Mr. Jackson…" Aqualad's voice rose and Percy looked up.

"Yes."

"It would be easier for all of us if you just tell us the location of your headquarters. All we're doing now is wasting precious time. We don't wish to start a war with your people, we just wish to speak together with them."

Percy stopped humming and stared at Aqualad for a long time. "You know what..."

"What?" Aqualad and Artemis said in unison.

"I could really go for a hamburger-- no a cheeseburger!"

Artemis covered her face in frustration and Aqualad rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Jackson we'd be happy to get you any food you would like, but first we're going to need some answers."

Percy thought about his offer for a second, "Nope." he answered swiftly, "Food first."

"Then, Mr. Jackson, would you tell us what we need to know?"

"Mmmm... no, I won't."

"Then what's the point of us getting you food?" Artemis argued.

"'Cuz I'm hungry, why else?" Percy said like it was the most obvious answer.

Meanwhile, outside of the interrogation room, the rest superheroes were dumbstruck with how the diabolical Perseus Jackson actually acted.

"Wow…" Wally said, being the first to break the silence.

Robin rubbed his chin and smirked, "I didn't think we would ever meet more childish than KF."

Superboy stared at Percy with a straight face, "Yeah, that's pretty hard to accomplish."

"I'm just surprised," M'gann said, "I expected him to be some terrible villain."

"I wasn't expecting anything, to be honest. His file never says he was responsible for the events that happened around him, it just said he was in the area." Informed Robin.

"Now I feel kind of bad for kidnapping him. It was in the middle of his graduation." M'gann looked worried, "He didn't even get to touch his diploma."

Raquel crossed her arms. "Now, you're starting to realize how weird this is."

Conner put his arm around his girlfriend, "If he would just answer Aqualad's questions he would already be out of here."

"Maybe I should look into his mind." she said as she took a step forward.

"No," Conner said gripping her a little tighter, "Remember what happened to Martian Manhunter when he tried to read that kid's mind?"

"Yeah, but he could control fire!" M'gann countered.

"Not taking any chances." the three boys said in unison. M'gann and Raquel just rolled their eyes.

In the interrogation room, Aqualad was trying to keep his patience with Percy. He was starting to get annoyed and Percy enjoyed it. If Annabeth were here she would be proud of him. Weighing down the enemy's confidence by asking pointless questions and playing stupid. Actually, Percy was a little confused, considering that he had no idea why he was here or what he had done. In fact, he wanted a few of his own questions answered.

"Why am I even here?" He asked.

"You are here to answer our questions, Mr. Jackson," Aqualad said. "And depending on your response, you will be out of here as quickly as possible."

"So what you're saying is if I don't say what you want to hear, you'll leave me here to rot?"

Aqualad exhaled, "No that is the opposite of what I mean, Mr. Jackson. All we want is honesty."

"My kind of honesty or your kind of honesty?" Percy questioned with narrow eyes.

Aqualad seemed to be at the end of his patience. He rubbed his face with both of his hands and tried to calm down. After he put his hands down Percy stared at them with a bewildered expression.

"Your hands…" he muttered.

"Yes…" Aqualad looked up, this is the most serious Percy has been since he arrived.

"They're webbed." Percy looked at his face more intensely, "And you have gills."

Before Aqualad had a chance to respond Percy jumped up, "If you're a merperson why am I all chained up?" he screamed, shaking his handcuffs as he motioned to the Inhibitor Collar.

Artemis immediately took out her bow and aimed it at him, but Percy still didn't settle down. "Are you from Camp Fish-Blood? Is this is about your undersea politics? I swear, not _all_ humans suck. And not all of my half siblings are bad, you guys trained Triton and he was fine! But I think he hates humans so that's not a good example. My father is like your king or something, so can you just give me a one time pass for whatever I did?"

Artemis was slowly putting her bow down as she tried to process everything he just said. Aqualad seems to have gotten it on the first try but he was still puzzled. "Camp Fish-Blood? I have heard of no such place. I am not a merperson, I am an Atlantean and our politics have nothing to do with your capture."

Percy furrowed his brows, "Atlantis?"

"Yes, Atlantis." Aqualad continued, "But I am still confused, who is your father?" Aqualad was pretty sure that his king was not Perseus's father.

"Poseidon," he replied nonchalantly. But Aqualad's calm expression faltered for a second.

"So you are the son of Poseidon?"

"Yup," Percy said, "His only one. Actually, he has a bunch of cyclops kids and a few godly ones, but I'm his only half-blood, that I know of."

Aqualad stared into space for a long time. He looked as if he were calculating something and got lost in thought.

"Aqua-" Artemis reached to touch his shoulder but he suddenly stood up.

"Artemis," he said in a low voice, "I think it is best if you take the others and go check the progress on the League's mission."

"But-" she protests.

"I think I need to talk alone with Mr. Jackson." Artemis hesitated but nodded.

The archer left the interrogation room and closed the door quietly. The rest of the Team stared at her.

"Is it just me or was that…" Wally started.

"Weird. Yeah, definitely out of character." Robin finished.

M'gann was more confused than surprised, "Who's Poseidon?" Conner shared her expression.

"He's the greek god of the sea," Robin answered, "And earthquakes, storms, and horses for some reason." Robin sounded like he had more to say but Artemis interrupted him.

"You can talk about gods later, Kaldur wants us to leave him alone."

"Why don't we check up on Zatanna and her prisoner?" Raquel suggested.

"Kaldur wants us to see the how the League's doing on their mission," Artemis said.

"Fine," Robin said, throwing his hands up, "If Aqualad doesn't want the Interrogation Hall to be serted he should have said so."

"Serted?" M'gann questioned, repeating the word.

"Like the opposite of _de_ serted."

"Leave it to Robin to make words much more complicated than need," Wally said while he threw his arm over his best friend's shoulder.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Let's just go to the mission room."

The remaining members of the Team left the window of the room, but Artemis took one more look at Kaldur then followed her teammates.


End file.
